And Let the Games Begin
by thecolorsilver
Summary: Haruhi gets to know everyone in the Host Club, but becomes particularly attached to three of its members. Through a series of events, circumstances and conversations, whom will she choose? It all starts with a simple game... Xxx NOTE: ALTERNATE ENDING xxX
1. Chapter 1 : Event

Haruhi dipped her pen into her wine glass and stirred it. Across the table Kyoya watched her. He smiled and looked down to his ledger. "Bored, are we?"

She laughed, quietly. "No, not at all."

Hunny came running up to her. "Haruhi, Haruhi!" He was squeezing his rabbit, tightly. "I'm bored, do you want to play a game?"

She was caught off guard and looked slightly scared. After a pause she said. "Sure… What game?"

---

Tamaki sat on the ground, looking quite sad. Haruhi was laughing.

"I don't see why it's so funny." He looked over. She continued laughing.

"I'm sorry." She stopped long enough to talk. "It's just…" She giggled. "The look…on your face!" She started laughing again.

He crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah." His hair was tousled and his suit was covered in grass stains. Her suit was fairly clean, though her hair was messed a little as well. She half walked, half crawled over to him, trying to stay low.

"Here." She tried to fix his hair with her fingers. He looked up. "I know you don't like to be 'un-perfected'." Soon his hair was almost restored to its former glory. He ran his hand through it.

"Thank you." Looking around he said, "So, what do we do, now?"

She looked up a bit higher. "Well…I don't see anyone…" She looked back at him. "I say we make a run for it!" She grabbed his hand and looked like she was about to run.

"Wait!" He pulled on her arm so she wouldn't be able to move. "_Wait._" Apparently she wasn't going to run as he thought she was, so instead of her just staying where she was, she toppled over on top of him.

Unfortunately it wasn't a cute romantic movie scene kind of topple; she actually fell on him in a manner that hurt his stomach. He let out a stifled noise of pain.

"Oh! Tamaki!" She was still on top of him when she felt his stomach, making sure it was okay. "Are you hurt? I think I heard something crack!"

"I'm fine!" He coughed. "I'm okay. It's alright." She felt his forehead. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were holding onto my hand!"

"I thought you were going to run away." He was looking calmly at her.

"Are you sure you're alright? She brushed his hair back. "Your voice sounds strained…"

"Well…not to sound rude. At all. But you are still sitting on top of me."

"Oh!" Haruhi looked down and then pushed herself off of his stomach, making him breathe out and cough. She got up and brushed her coat off. Then she looked around and got lower again. "I didn't see anyone. I think we're still safe." She looked at him, concerned. Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded. "Yes." He sat up. "Haruhi…I still don't understand the rules of this game." He looked around. "At all."

She blinked. "Neither do I." She laughed. "That's the point!" She put her hand out to him. "Now, let's go get that flag!"

He let out a breath and took her hand. They started running low so that the bushes covered them.

The game they were playing was invented by Hunny. So…naturally, it didn't make any sense. One of the only things they _really_ understood was that there was a flag to be found, and it was somewhere in the garden labyrinth. You had teams, they knew that. And you didn't want to be found by each other. Why? They didn't know. I mean, logically, if you were scared to be found by another team, wouldn't the other team be scared to be found by you as well? Well, then all teams would just stay away from each other. Problem solved!

So, just find the flag!

"This way!" Haruhi pulled Tamaki to the side to hide and they fell behind a bush.

Tamaki rolled on his side. "Ack!" Haruhi didn't notice his rough landing. He brushed his jacket. They all hadn't thought to change for the event. "Haruhi, do we even know what the flag looks like?"

"Of course!" She looked back to him. "Didn't you see it at the beginning?" He shook his head. Thinking back, he wondered why he didn't see it. Then he tried to remember what he was looking at.

--------

'_Tamaki! Tamaki, look – we're on a team together! And that's going to be the flag!' Haruhi put down the slip of paper she picked up with Tamaki's name on it and looked over to the flag, pointing at it, but Tamaki just watched the way her hair moved as she turned to look at the flag. _

--------

"Damn!" He hit the ground with his hand. "Stupid cute Haruhi."

"What?" Haruhi was still looking around when she heard him saying something. "Did you ask me something?"

"Uh. Just that I didn't see it, what did it look like?" He got up and started looking around with her.

"Big and green. And it was attached to a pole." She stood. "It's going to be guarded by Hunny."

"A-ha!" Haruhi gasped and looked over. "We've found you!" Kaoru was standing on the other side of a bush. "Now, what!?" He smiled.

A few seconds later, Hikaru walked up beside him, saw Haruhi and Tamaki and then looked horrified. "Dammit! Kaoru, they found us! Run!" He started to run away. Kaoru looked quite confused for a few moments and then ran after his brother. "But…we found them first!"

Tamaki laughed. "That's why you have to always be together in this game, I suppose."

Haruhi laughed as well and took Tamaki's hand, "You're right." He looked down, surprised, and then smiled. Then, they continued trying to find the flag.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, is that it?" Tamaki pointed to the right.

"I think it might be!" They started walking toward it. "Yes! It is!" Both of them started running, still holding each others' hand.

"Almost there!"

---

Tamaki and Haruhi stood, triumphant, at the front of the music room. The green flag was held, proudly by both of them.

Nearly every member was covered in grass or dirt stains. The only member that was still pristine was Kyoya. He seemed as though he hadn't moved at all.

Hunny smiled and clapped. "Tamaki and Haruhi WIN!"

Everyone clapped along with him.

About two seconds later everyone realized that the event was finished. Then they realized that they were all covered in dirt and grass stains, that Haruhi and Tamaki were holding a green flag on a pole and that, at any moment, customers could walk in and see this.

Haruhi looked down to her uniform. "Three…thousand…."

Tamaki patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We'll cover the cost of cleaning it. For now, just change into something different."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

---

As she was changing, Kyoya walked in to hand her a new uniform. She let out a small breath of shock, then tried to act normal. There she stood, with just a silk cami and her blue pants, waiting for someone to set the uniform on the outside of the changing room. Or at least give her warning.

Kyoya walked up to her. "You did a good job today. You made Hunny very happy, playing along and giving it your best." She could almost feel the heat of his body against hers.

"Thank you, Kyoya. It was a lot of fun." She put her hands out to take the uniform. "I hope you had a good time, too? I wasn't able to see you during the game."

He smiled. "Yes." He set the clothing on the chair next to her. "But I just wanted to," He put his hand on hers, "congratulate you." He smiled, again, and then left.

And the strangest thing…was that Haruhi couldn't help but feel sad in a way that he was gone. She closed her eyes.

"Haruhi!!!" She jolted back into reality. "Haruhi!" She heard a loud noise emanating from the outside of the dressing room. "It's me, Tamaki! Are you decent? I have a uniform for you!"

She smiled and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2 : Conversation

**Conversation**

"Haruhi."

"Huh?" Haruhi turned around, still holding her school books.

"Do you always keep those with you?" Kyouya stood a few feet behind, turned to the side, but still looking at her.

"Oh, no, just…" She fumbled with them

"Have you had lunch, yet?"

---

"You know, you didn't have to take me out anywhere, I usually just go to the dining hall." Haruhi was looking over the menu for something that wasn't very expensive.

Kyouya sighed. "Really, Haruhi, you mustn't always eat there. You don't know what it'll do to you." He tapped the menu with his finger and then set it down, closed.

Haruhi was still looking at it. She turned to him. "You already know what you are going to get?"

"I come here often."

"Oh." She looked at the menu, again. There was nothing on it that was less than 25 American dollars. "Um…isn't there like a…side salad?" She turned the menu around.

"You may get anything you wish, Haruhi. Don't worry about the price."

She widened her eyes as she looked at the menu. Not worry about price? "Hmmm."

---

"How did you like your meal?" Kyouya sat back in his chair and watched her.

"It's very good." She finished her salad.

"I told you you could get anything you wanted." He had his fingers circled around the base of his wine glass.

"Oh, I know. I wanted a salad." She looked at him, still holding her fork. "Well…it wasn't a _side_ salad.

"True," He laughed, quietly, "I thought you might get the crab. It's very excellent here."

She set her fork down. "You remembered that I liked crab?"

"Yes. That's why I brought you to this particular restaurant." He took a sip of his wine.

"Oh." She looked down at her plate. "You should have mentioned they had it." She bit her lower lip. "I…would have…looked at it."

He laughed. "It's okay, Haruhi. Sometimes you just aren't in the mood for certain things." He smiled.

"So, Kyouya." She sat back in her chair. "How have you been?" He was always so calm and collected. She wanted to be so as well.

"Very fine." He moved his hands away as the waiter took his dishes. They walked over and took Haruhi's as well. "Everything with the club is going well, and with school, also. So I'm quite alright." He smiled. "And, you?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm doing alright. School's been busy, but I'm keeping up." She laughed. "And the club is keeping me busy, of course." She looked up to see Kyouya smiling at her. She had never seen that before. Not this way, at least.

He turned away. "Yes, I can understand that. The club definitely keeps us all busy." He looked back, "But in a good way, I hope."

"Yes." She smiled. "Always."


	3. Chapter 3 : Circumstance

**Circumstance**

Haruhi and Kyouya walked into the Music room after lunch and set down their things. No one was there. "Hmm." Kyouya walked to the back of the room, looking around, while Haruhi sat down on a chair. She had to admit she was tired. It was the strangest feeling. Like getting done with a long interview with a program you really want to be a part of.

"Haruhi!!!" She looked up. It was Tamaki. He was standing right over her.

"Oh. Tamaki-senpai. Hello."

"Hello." He sat down next to her. "How are you doing? Have you had lunch? We are going to get something." The twins were standing behind the couch in front of them.

Kaoru smiled. "We won't take no for an answer!"

Hikaru walked around and took her hands. "Good! Let's go!"

As they were dragging her off Kyouya waved goodbye.

Before she knew it they were in the middle of town. "Where…are we?"

"In the middle of town!"

"Well…I know that! But…where!?"

"We weren't sure where to go. So we thought we'd go where there were the most restaurants and have _you_ pick!" They all smiled at her.

Tamaki smiled at her, his hand out. "So, pick!"

She had a queasy feeling. She was still so full, but they had gone to so much trouble. They had driven all this way, had gone an area of town so that she could pick exactly what she wanted…

"Umm…"

Tamaki stopped her. "And don't you dare worry about price!"

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded.

"Oh. Um…How about there?" She pointed to a quiet-looking restaurant on the corner. Probably an expensive one, so that they wouldn't give her any trouble, but not too expensive.

"Good!" They all looked very happy, and started to run over with her.

---

"And what will the lady have?"

Tamaki looked at the waiter. "She will have the crab."

Haruhi looked to him. "Tamaki!" As soon as the waiter left she spoke again. "Tamaki, it's thirty dollars!"

"So, what?" He waved his hand. "You like crab, right?" He smiled.

She stopped. "You…remembered that I like crab, too?"

"Of course." He had this ridiculously cute smile on. He _always_ had this ridiculously cute smile on. She looked away.

Hikaru and Kaoru noticed her looking away and whispered to each other.

Tamaki took a drink of his water. "And what do you mean, 'remember, too'?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'You remembered I like crab, 'too'."

"Oh." Haruhi looked outside. "I did? I didn't mean to."

Hikaru and Kaoru noticed her looking out of the window and whispered to each other.

"Will you two stop whispering to each other!" Tamaki looked to them, suddenly.

They both turned to him, eyes wide.

"Anyway," Haruhi looked to Tamaki, "Thank you very much for ordering it for me. I would have never done it myself. But I do love it." She smiled. Inside, she only thought, 'I hope I can eat enough of it to not look bad, considering how expensive it is…'

---

"Oh my…" Haruhi looked at the plate as it was served to her. Tamaki and the twins looked at theirs as well. Everyone was silent for a few moments as they took in their food.

"Thank you." Kaoru said, slowly. "For choosing this restaurant, Haruhi."

"Yes." Hikaru said. "Thank you."

Finally, they all started to eat. No one said anything for the first few minutes because it tasted so good, but after a while the conversation began again.

"So, how is your food, Haruhi?"

"Oh, it's very good!" She took a drink of her water. Luckily she was able to eat a lot more than she expected. "Thank you. And yours?"

"Oh, very good!" Both twins responded.

Tamaki set his fork down and took a drink of water. "Mine is really good, too."

They all smiled.

----

Once the meal was over they all walked out of the restaurant. Tamaki smiled. "So! What do you want to do, now?"

"Now?" Haruhi looked over at him.

"Yes! We have the whole day!" He put his hands on hips. "Let's _do_ something."

Haruhi was afraid. What? What would they do? This could be scary…

"I know!" Kaoru put his hand up in the air. "Let's go to the beach!"

"Excellent idea!" Tamaki praised. Haruhi looked all around, wondering if there was any escape routes possible. "Haruhi! To the beach, then?" Tamaki stood next to her.

"Oh, Tamaki. Yes!" She smiled.

"Yay!" The three guys started walking toward the car.

"But, uh…WAIT!" She yelled. They all looked back to her. "I…don't have a swimming suit with me." She said, then shrugged her shoulders, looking sad.

After a few seconds, Tamaki said. "Oh, don't worry. We'll just stop off somewhere on the way and we can all buy new ones. That's what I was going to do, anyway. It's quicker than driving back to my place." They all turned and got into the car.

Haruhi stood still. Then she walked to them, grumbling. "Damn…rich…"

---

"Aww…how cute are you???" Kaoru said as Haruhi walked out of the dressing room.

"I seriously do _not_ understand why I have to come out and show you my swimming suits." Haruhi looked quite mortified as she stood there in her red one-piece swimming suit. It had white fringes on it.

Tamaki had his hand on his chin. "I still say Haruhi should wear blue."

She sighed. "I always wear blue. I wear it with my uniform every day." Then she realized that she was arguing over a _swimming suit_. Something she didn't want to get _anyway_." She put her hands up. "Okay." She nodded. "You're right. Whatever you think I'd look good in. What swimming suit looked the best, again?"

They all looked over to the clothing rack that held at least twenty swimming suits that Haruhi had tried on.

Kaoru pointed to the orange two piece. "That one." He smiled. Haruhi let out a long breath and picked it up.

Hikaru gestured to a red one-piece that had no extras, just a classic one-piece. "Sexy."

She raised an eyebrow and picked it up, still looking at him as if she should be watching him.

Tamaki pointed out a blue two piece. She picked it up as well.

"Well, then." She sighed. "I will try them on! And then I will pick." They were all smiling. "And then we'll go?"

"Yes!" They all said.

After about ten minutes Haruhi walked out of the dressing room with a swimming suit in hand.

"Which one, which one?" The twins ran to her.

"The red one-piece."

"Sexy!" Hikaru smiled.

"It covered me the most." Haruhi smiled. "And I wanted something different."

---

By the time they had left the store it was almost dark.

"Aww…look!" Hikaru pointed out the setting sun. "Maybe we should go to the beach tomorrow."

Tamaki glanced to Haruhi. She seemed to actually look sad. "Yeah. Maybe. Then we can actually have some more time. I'd be a waste to go now." Tamaki looked to them. "Then we can bring Hunny and Mori-senpai. I'm sure they'd really like to go."

"And Kyouya." She said.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed, quietly. "It'll be fun to see him out and about at the beach."

Haruhi looked to them. "What?"

Tamaki shook his head. "Nothing. He's just not much for going out to the beach and running around. You know how he is."

"Oh." She looked at the setting sun. She smiled. "But it sure is beautiful, isn't it?"

Tamaki turned to where she was looking. "Mmm." He smiled, looking at her. "Yes."

She glanced to him, then turned away, quickly, looking back to the sun. She blushed.

Kaoru and Hikaru whispered to each other.


	4. Chapter 4 : Circumstance

**Circumstance**

"Thank you for coming with me." Haruhi and Kyouya walked onto the beach with Tamaki, the twins, Mori and Hunny.

"Thank you for inviting me." He smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran up and pulled Haruhi away from Kyouya and toward the water. "Aaa!" She had a small towel wrapped around her waist, but it fell off as they did.

"Haruhi, come with us!" Soon after, they were all in the water.

Hunny and Mori were sitting on the beach, playing with sand. Or, rather. Hunny was, and Mori was slightly playing with him.

Tamaki walked up to Kyouya. "Hello!"

"Hello." Kyouya looked to him.

"I'm happy you came." Tamaki smiled. "You usually don't come when I ask you, though. What's the deal?"

Kyouya smiled. "I just felt like it today."

Tamaki smiled. "Liar." He started walking away. "I saw it. Haruhi asked you."

Kyouya's eyes widened. He looked around and then walked over to Hunny and Mori. "Hello, Mori."

"Hello." Mori looked up to him.

Kyouya sat down next to them on a chair.

The twins and Haruhi were still in the water swimming around.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru was chasing him, but Haruhi jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his waist to save Hikaru.

"Ha!" Hikaru smiled and swam away.

Kaoru frowned, but then turned around and looked at Haruhi who was laughing. He smiled, and shook his head, softly. She was so cute. Then, she realized she was still holding onto him. She let go.

"Sorry." She laughed, but then nearly blushed.

Kyouya sat up.

Tamaki growled from his sitting position and thought about going into the water as well…but wasn't sure what he'd do once he was there.

Mori watched both Kyouya and Tamaki. Hunny played in the sand and ate candy.

Then, Hikaru came up and grabbed Haruhi by the waist, pulling her away from Kaoru. "Bah!" She laughed, surprised.

Kaoru's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Hey!" He went after Hikaru, who was tickling Haruhi.

"Hahaha!" She was trying to get away, but he kept a firm grip. "Hikaruuuu!" She put her hand out on his stomach, to try to push herself away, laughing.

Kyouya and Tamaki stood up.

Kaoru came up and pulled Haruhi away, making her laugh even harder. "Wait!" He pulled her under the water.

Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Mori were still as they waited for them to surface: laughing and splashing in the water. (Hunny continued to eat candy)

But they were under the water for a while, making everyone nervous.

However, when they surfaced, both of them were quiet, and Haruhi just looked at Kaoru. He was still holding her very close to him, and she wasn't pulling away.

Everyone watched.

Kaoru looked down. Haruhi put her hand on his stomach, and looked out towards the sea.

Everyone watched.

Finally, Haruhi leaned her head against his, and then slowly walked away from him and up onto the beach.

Everyone watched.

---

When they got back to the Academy, they all changed into their uniforms and walked into the music room as customers began walking in.

Haruhi was surprised how crowded it was. Kyouya and Tamaki kept looking from where they were over to her, and then to Kaoru.

Haruhi tried her best _not_ to look at Kaoru.

"Haruhi!" The girls sat around her and giggled. "How are you?"

"Oh." She smiled. "Good. How are you doing?"

"Good!" They all laughed.

Kaoru and Hikaru sat next to their customers who smiled, waiting for them to hold each other. So they did. Hikaru looked into Kaoru's eyes. "What did you do to her, my brother?"

"Huh?" One of the girls said.

"I mean." He cleared his voice. "Kaoru, I love you."

He couldn't come up with anything better.

The girls swooned. They were easy to please.

Hunny had seen more than everyone had thought he did, and was watching what was going on in the music room as well. "Takashi?" He looked up at Mori. "Did Kaoru kiss Haruhi?"

"NO!" Tamaki said from a few feet away.

"Kiss who?" A girl said who was next to him. "Did he say Kaoru kissed _Haruhi_?"

"No," Tamaki turned to her and said, longingly, as he nearly brushed his lips against hers. "Hunny said the name… 'Maruhi.'"

"Ooohhhh." She almost fainted.

Kyouya looked to Kaoru with contempt and distrust as girls sat around himself.

"Kyouya, how has your day been?" He turned to them, his glasses flashing. "Ohhhh, they sat back in their chairs, fanning themselves."

Haruhi was surprised that she was having a hard time_ thinking_. What was going on? She shook her head.

"Haruhi?" One of the girls put her hand out on hers. "Is there something the matter?" She batted her eyes.

As Haruhi looked up, Kaoru happened to get eye contact with her from across the room. She felt flushed. Then, she smiled. "No." She looked away and put her hand up to her chest. "No. I'm sorry. I'm fine."

Both Tamaki and Kyouya weren't good at just stating what they felt when it came to love. But obviously someone had done something of the sort before them. Dammit. What would they do? The looked to Kaoru. He looked to Tamaki and then to Kyouya. He gulped. They both looked down.

Looking back up, they smiled.

War, then.


	5. Chapter 5 : Event

(This story lives in the same universe as a previous story "Haruhi's Proposal" – which is why the name "Katsumi" is mentioned – so that'd be like a chapter zero. Is there a way to go back and do that?)

**Event**

The Premier Ball was coming up, an event that was created by Hunny to attract the ladies and provide a lot of food and sweets. When he told them of his idea they all sat there, nodding their heads, calmly, looking at each other.

"Hmm…" Tamaki said.

"Yes…" Kaoru mused.

"Uh-huh…" Kyouya murmured, looking at his ledger.

"Haruhi." Mori said, frankly.

They all looked at him, quickly. "What?"

"Haruhi. She couldn't come." They all tilted their heads to the side.

"But, why?" Kaoru said, sadly.

"Ms. Katsumi." Kyouya said. "She'd be invited. And she wouldn't stay very long if she saw Haruhi here."

They all thought about it for a moment. "Oh."

Tamaki looked up. "She could come as a girl!"

They all looked at him. Kaoru said, "Why?"

--------

"Tamaki?"

"Tamaaaaaki?"

…

"TAMAKI!!!"

"Aaa!" Tamaki woke, jumping out of his chair, his wine spilling all over his white suit. He looked down at it, setting his glass on the table next to him. "Aww! Dammit! Whoever just did this to my suit-!"

Looking up he saw Haruhi. She was dressed in a long black evening gown and pearls. She looked at him with questioned eyes. He didn't speak for a few moments. He put his hand up to his mouth. Then, slowly he said "Haruhi: Go on."

She sighed. "I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid dress." She scratched her right leg where the fabric was annoying her and looked down to her shoes. "I hate wearing heels, anyway."

He sat back in his seat. "_Because_. You can't be recognized." He set his glass on the table in front of him. "Now sit down."

She moved around and sat facing him. "Then why can't I just leave for the night!"

"Because!" He thought for a moment. '…Why_ can't_ she just leave for the night?' He considered this. 'Because you_ idiot_, you want her to stay, and you want to see her in an evening gown.' He smiled. "Oh, right!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" He looked over to his empty wine glass and then to his suit. His white suit…that was covered…in red wine. Stay calm. Stay calm.

Standing up he looked around. "Kyouya?" He walked away from Haruhi and she let her head fall back against the couch, closing her eyes. "Kyouya? I need a new suit!"

"Then it's not going to be white." Kyouya was leaning against the piano, his black ledger closed and pen in hand.

"But I want white!" Tamaki watched as Mori helped Hikaru and Kaoru carry things around the room. Of course he wasn't going to help.

"I told you I didn't want white the first time because you'd get it dirty."

"But I won't get this one dirty! And besides, it wasn't even my fault. It was Haruhi's." Tamaki looked to her. She rolled her eyes.

Kyouya had opened his ledger and was writing in it, again. "Don't blame it on Haruhi. I watched the whole thing. You shouldn't have had the glass in your hands." Kyouya smiled at Haruhi. She smiled, warmly, back.

Tamaki crossed his arms. "I want white."

Kyouya started walking away. "You'll have lavender."

Tamaki tilted his head. "Lavender?"

Kyouya looked back and smiled. "It'll match those eyes of yours."

Tamaki frowned. "They're darker!"

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered from the other side of the room. Tamaki threw a coaster at them.

"What?" Hikaru said.

"You're eyes are violet." Kaoru set the coaster back on a table and they walked away.

"Not even! Mostly blue!" Haruhi came up behind Tamaki and started taking his suit jacket off. He didn't notice her coming so he nearly jumped.

"It's okay, Senpai! It's just me. I figured you wouldn't want this on any longer."

She set the jacket on a table. "So, lavender, huh?" She laughed. He looked up. "No, I'm sure it's going to look stunning. Just think of it as a different shade of blue." He thought about it for a moment and felt better. Then he heard her give a muffled laugh.

---

Tamaki looked at himself in the mirror. Everyone in the club had the most expensive suits available. He was dressed up as much as humanly possible. "Oh." Haruhi stood beside him. "I like it."

He nodded. "Yeah. I think it turned out okay." She smiled.

"And this is for you." She took a white rose from behind her and pinned it onto his jacket pocket. "Now, don't you look stately?"

He looked in the mirror. "I look like Dorian Gray." She laughed. He turned to her. "But don't you look lovely?" She was still wearing that beautiful dress. She smiled and looked down at it. He looked away. "Well, yes. Of course _you_ always look lovely."

"I just hate having to always wear these wigs." She fidgeted with it.

"Stoo_oo_p. It'll come off." Tamaki took her hands down and started to fix it for her. She let a breath out and stood still; waiting for him to realize that he probably couldn't do it. After a few moments she noticed that he wasn't trying to fix her hair anymore. She turned up to see him just looking at her. She stood for a moment, both of them just looking at each other. His hands were still on the side of her head, though he let them drop a bit so his arms rested softly on her shoulders. She tilted her head, looking at him; wondering. What _exactly _was he thinking?

"Haruhi…"

"Yes?" She brought her hands up and held his wrists.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I…think we might want to put on some eye make up for you."

Someone tripped on a chair near them. It was Kaoru. He tried to recoup and straighten his suit, pretending he wasn't eaves dropping on the entire thing.

Haruhi let her arms drop and stepped back. "Okay." She walked away without looking at him again. Tamaki looked down to his hands. Damn. He had had his chance and he let it go.


	6. Chapter 6 : Event

**Event**

The party started off, perfectly, and Haruhi was beautiful…though…she was no where to be found.

"Where _is_ she?!" Tamaki ran up to Kyouya with his hands out. "She just disappeared, is something the matter?"

"I don't know…" Kyouya looked around. "I have been wondering, myself." He thought for a moment. "I really don't know where she would have gone."

Kaoru had been walking around, searching for Haruhi. He had noticed her absence, immediately, and begun looking for her. It was because of Tamaki…that idiot. He shook his head. As he looked down the hallway he was walking down he saw a door that was open. He peered forward and then began moving, quicker.

"Haruhi?" He opened the door.

She was sitting down on the bed, looking out of the window, which she had opened the drapes of. She turned around, surprised. "Kaoru!" She looked behind him at the opened door. Then, angry at herself upon realizing she had left the door open, she turned around to the window, again. "You didn't have to look for me. I'll come down in a few minutes for when the party starts."

He looked down and then clasped his hands together. "I...I was just worried about you, that's all."

She turned back to him. "You didn't have to be. I'm fine."

He sat next to her on the bed. They were quiet for a few moments.

"Why did you do it?" She had her hands out on her knees.

The room was silent as it waited for his answer.

He wasn't sure what to say. "Because…I…"

"Haruhi." They both turned around to the door where Kyouya was standing. "Kaoru." He opened it further so that the light let in and they had to shield their eyes. "The party is about to begin. Please come down." Haruhi looked to Kaoru and they both stood, walking to the door.

---

Tamaki, Kyouya and Kaoru had all taken the hand of a lady and Haruhi was standing alone, watching them all. Hikaru looked sad for her and walked up, smiling. "Haruhi?"

They walked out onto the dance floor and began dancing. "It's a beautiful night." She smiled. Thank you for asking me, Hikaru."

"Your welcome." He bowed his head, carefully. "And you look beautiful."

She turned away. "Thank you…"

"Is it too much?"

"What?"

"All of them all of the time?" He motioned to the three men. "They are getting pretty bad."

She laughed. "Oh, we're just having fun hanging out."

"Oh, Haruhi." Hikaru shook his head. She coughed. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I've just been coughing a little, lately. It's nothing."

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Kyouya stood next to Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Oh." Hikaru looked to them both. "No, go ahead." He smiled to Haruhi and stepped back.

"The night is about to end and I can't help but wonder…how you are feeling." Kyouya spoke quietly as the music played.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm alright, I guess."

"Mmm." He sighed. "You know, you can just…say how you feel, Haruhi."

She blinked a few times. "What?"

"How you feel…you can just say it."

She moved back so that she was looking into Kyouya's eyes. "Well, that's just fine coming from you! You haven't said a word to me, have you?"

His eyes widened. "Well, Haruhi…I--"

"You expect me to do all of the work of saying who I want to pick, and you get to sit back and wait?" She stood a bit away from him. "Hardly." Then, she put her hand up to her mouth, coughing.

"Haruhi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She coughed again. "I'm just angry!" She started walking away from him.

"Haruhi!" He put a hand up and started running after her.

It was enough. Enough, enough. She ran up the stairs and back to a room - any room - just not the one she was in before. Onto the bed, holding the covers, warm, clutching the pillow, tight tight. She didn't want to be down there _pretending_ anymore! Girl, boy – anything! It was all an act, both ways and she was tired of it. No more, not tonight.

She started to cry a little, even though she hated herself for it. Maybe if she just fell asleep in these blankets, made herself invisible forever, it would make everything go away. She brought her hand up to her face and brushed back the tears, turning over and looking at the ceiling.

Oh, what would she do now? The lights were low in the room, making everything like dusk. Blue, blue, blue. She sat up and almost closed her eyes. It was really quiet. Then, she thought she heard something. But, nothing. Gah! What had she done? She had probably made some ridiculous scene. She put her hand up to her forehead.

"It's _okay_, Haruhi."

"Huh!" She nearly gasped, and Kyouya put his hand up to her mouth to keep her from what he thought was possible near screaming.

"Haruhi! It's just me!" He tried not to laugh as he took his hand away.

"Kyouya! You scared me! How did you get in here without me hearing?!" She looked around.

"I don't know!" He looked where she was looking to humor her.

She lay back down. "Why did you follow me!?" She nearly whined. "I wanted to be alone. She crossed her arms.

He smiled and shook his head. "I wanted to get out of there, too." He lay back down next to her. She looked over, quickly, to him, then looked up to the ceiling. "Are you afraid of me, Haruhi?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"NO." Her voice wavered and she put her hand up to her throat. "…No."

She turned to him and he was looking at her. Quickly, she looked up. He sighed. She was just so clueless. No matter how much they all tried it would be difficult. Even if she liked them. Did she like any of them? He looked away. So annoying.

"Right…then I'll see you at the party." He sat up and walked out of the room.

"Huh?" She sat up, quietly and watched him. "Oh."

She looked out of the window for a while and then, finally, nodded and left, joining the party.


	7. Chapter 7 : Conversation

**Conversation**

Kyouya waited for Haruhi in the Music room. As she closed the door she let out a long breath. "Haruhi?" She turned around. "How are you?"

"Good." She walked over and sat down across from him on a couch. They both sat there in the silence, awkwardly. Haruhi looked down at her hands. Kyouya looked up at the ceiling. "How are you?"

"Good." He answered soon after. "Good…" He let his hand set on the couch next to him, drumming his fingers, lightly. "So, how was your day?"

She looked to him. "It was…good." She nodded her head. "Yeah." She looked away. "Good."

The awkwardness filled the room and just wouldn't stop filling it until it seemed to choke the air around them.

He just refused to ignore her or what happened and he decided that he was _going_ to talk to her today no matter how strange it would be.

You see, after Kyouya had left the room last night - and her after him - she ran and grabbed his hand.

------

"Kyouya!"

He turned around, surprised to see her there. "What?"

She looked down to the ground, though her right hand still held his left wrist, loosely. "I…I don't know."

He turned away. "What is that you _want_, Haruhi?" They stood like that for a moment. Then, shifting his hand so that he was holding hers, he brought his right up to cover the top of her hand as well. "You never just…say what you_ want_."

"I don't know what I want." She looked at his hands holding hers. "I'm so confused."

He closed his eyes, trying to stay calm. So annoying... Then he thought about it. He supposed it made sense. Three men you know trying their best to win you at once. It would be difficult. Especially if you felt anything for any of them. Then he realized. He turned back to her. She was looking down as he held her hand. She must actually feel something for him if she was standing here with him. If she was confused like this. If she was trying to figure it out.

Then all at once he pulled her to him and held her close. Her eyes widened as she was enveloped by his arms. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and he brought his arms up her back, holding her even closer. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, tight.

Suddenly, she was safe and warm.

------

"I'm glad you had a good day." He smiled.

"Thanks." Haruhi smiled.

He drummed his fingers on the couch again. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the day? Are you and your dad doing anything?"

"Oh, no. Dad's working. I'll just be studying or whatever."

"Oh." He nodded. "Yeah. Me…me, too."

------

Finally, they broke the embrace and Kyouya looked at Haruhi, though he had let his hands fall down to her waist, and was still holding her as they parted. He brought his right hand up and moved her hair back and behind her ear. She laughed. "You really are something, Haruhi."

She looked away. "No, I'm not. I'm just a 'commoner.'"

He took her hand. "Haruhi." She looked back. His serious tone was enough to make anyone look quickly. "There are people who are born into a life like mine, or Tamaki's or any of ours. And there are people who are born into a life like yours. It doesn't make us who we are."

Her eyes widened. "Kyouya?"

"You taught me that." He moved his glasses up. "You may live a common lifestyle. But I am smart enough to know…that you are no commoner."

She just looked at him. After a few moments of the silence, and their closeness, and Kyouya's holding her hand, he leaned forward and kissed her.

------

"Oh, that's cool." She smiled. "…Yeah." She thought she had something else to say after that, but then she realized she didn't. Dammit. Then there was the silence again. Dammit. Dammit, Dammit.

He finally just said, "Haruhi, about last night-"

"Yeah, about last night," Haruhi sat forward, "We really should talk about that."

His eyebrows raised. "I wasn't expecting you to want to talk about it."

"Well, I was afraid you wouldn't…want to." She paused. "Talk about it."

"Yes, well." He sat back and crossed his legs. "Is there anything specific you'd like to say?"

"No, well just that. We should talk… About it?" Dammit! What was that? She growled to herself.

"Well, yeah. That sounds good. I was thinking we could decide if what happened seemed like a good thing or not. If you were comfortable with it."

If 'you' were comfortable with it, he said. She thought about this. If 'you' were comfortable with it. That means…that he was probably already comfortable with it. Hmmm. "I think…so." She looked down at the couch, which she had set her hand on. "I think so." She glanced at him. Then she thought about it again. Wait. Let's not be rash. Oh, no…

Then she felt something. She looked up and Kyouya had moved and sat down next to her on the couch. "Do you like me, Haruhi?" He was sitting rather close to her. She froze. Having Kyouya this close to her after what happened last night made everything inside of her just go haywire. It was like something went off and nothing seemed to make sense anymore. She wasn't sure what had happened; what was going on? "Haruhi?" He put his arm out to rest on the back of the couch and sat forward, closer to her.

"Uh…" She gripped her hands. "Yes? I mean what! What?"

"Do you like me? It's as simple as that."

She looked around the room, thinking about everything that she could say, trying to get out of the situation, avoiding the topic. Gah! Why was he making her answer this question!? She closed her eyes, trying to get two or three more precious seconds. Then, finally, she just put her arms out and lunged forward, creating a muffled and startled cry from Kyouya.

------

After the kiss, Haruhi stepped back and they both looked at each other. The music was playing downstairs, and yet it seemed completely silent. Neither of them knew what to do or say and it seemed as though hours had gone by.

"Right then, see you tomorrow."

That was all she had said. And then she was gone. But the thing was, she hadn't moved back, and she hadn't been the one to break the kiss, either. In fact, she had wrapped her arms around Kyouya as he kissed her.

But still, "Right then…"

And that was it.

------

Kyouya couldn't help but have his eyes open in astonishment as Haruhi pushed him back and onto the couch as she moved her arms around his back and went to kiss him. She obviously wasn't very good at this sort of thing because she kind of missed his mouth the first time during the whole 'pushing you back and to a laying position on the couch', but she tried to make up for it by being as 'sexy' as Haruhi could possibly be, being Haruhi. He tried not to laugh, knowing it would surely be the end of the entire thing. He was just hoping she wouldn't hit his head on the arm rest.

She moved her right arm around his back, but between his suit jacket and his shirt so she was closer to him, and brought her hand up the back of his neck. She felt so awkward; she had absolutely no idea what the hell she was doing. But, God, kissing Kyouya felt good. She nearly stopped. Kissing Kyouya felt good? What the hell?

Kyouya lay there with Haruhi on top of him, knowing that she probably had absolutely no idea what she was doing, and yet, hell it still felt like heaven. God, kissing Haruhi felt good. She nearly stopped for a moment, though, and he wondered why. He looked to her and put his hand up to her face. She smiled.

He kissed her, turning over so that she was near the inside of the couch and he was looking over her. Moving his right hand down her side he began kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and turned her head up, putting her hand on his shoulder. He held her waist, then moved his hand around to her back. As he was moving farther down her neck Haruhi said, "Kyouya…"

He pulled her closer to him; she wrapped her left leg around him, and could feel his body heat around her. He spoke. "Yes?"

Then the door to the music room opened and they could hear Tamaki yell. "Haruhi!? Kyouya? Are you in here?"

They both stopped.


	8. Chapter 8 : Circumstance

**Circumstance**

Haruhi and Kyouya sat up, quickly. Haruhi bluntly said. "Oh. Yeah. As I stated, there is a stain right there."

Kyouya looked at her. That was the best she could come up with? "Yes." He picked up his ledger. "I shall make a note of it. Will you be able to do anything about it, Haruhi?"

"I think so." She straightened her suit as Kyouya looked down, wide eyed at his open suit jacket. He set his ledger down and started buttoning it up.

Tamaki stood at the door, awkwardly. "Um…hi."

They both turned around. "Oh! Tamaki!" Haruhi waved. "Hi! I didn't see you there!"

"Well…I…I was looking for you guys!"

"Oh." Kyouya smiled. "For what."

Tamaki stood. Why had Kyouya smiled? That was weird. "Oh, you know…for…" He slowly backed out and shut the door.

Kyouya and Haruhi watched as he shut the door. For a few moments they just looked at it, wondering if he'd open it up, quickly.

"What must he be thinking…" Kyouya put his hand up to his forehead.

"I don't really think he thinks too much." Haruhi finished straightening her jacket.

He laughed quietly. "What do you want to do?"

"Go somewhere." She stood and put her hand out to him. "Do something." Smiling at him, she waited for his response. He looked up at her.

"Okay." He took her hand. "What?"

----

Haruhi knew that when Kyouya had told her that status didn't determine a person's character he didn't actually believe it. Or, rather, that he only believed it in her case. No matter what he thought or what he wanted to think: Kyouya would always be Kyouya. No romantic whim would change that. So she took him to the 'commoners' mall.

"Oh." He looked around as they entered. "Yes."

She laughed on the inside. She wanted to see just how much he liked her. Or, did he just want someone to make out with. Or, someone to conquer? Was all he wanted…was to catch an uncatchable woman? The one the others couldn't get? She would see.

"Yeah! Let's go on in!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling.

He laughed quietly and followed, afraid. He looked at all of the people walking by. Women pushing strollers with small children holding and playing with small plastic toys. People wearing ill-made shorts and floppy hats talking about purchasing food on sale at a store down the street. A loud woman bumped into him and apologized, slapping him on the back. "Oh, hey there! Sorry man!" He shuddered.

Someone walked up to him. "Hey! Are you some kinda rich guy!?! You look rich! Look at that rich suit, honey!"

The woman walked up. "Yeah! He does look rich!" They felt his suit jacket. "Can we have money?" They started feeling him up, looking for his wallet.

"No! I don't have any money on me, I'm not rich! I'm just a student!" They walked away, sad. Then he almost felt blasphemous, lying about his wealth. He just said he was _poor_! He put his hand over his mouth, almost feeling sick.

Haruhi had wandered a few feet away and he jumped, realizing he was alone. He walked, quickly, to her and held onto her sleeve. She looked over to his hand, questioningly, and then back to what she was examining, trying to brush it off. He was definitely scared.

For the next few minutes he walked alongside her until finally she stopped. "Kyouya, what's wrong! Are you going to trail me the whole time?"

"No!" He let go. "It's just crowded here. That's all."

She smiled. "That's good." Taking his hand she pulled him along. "Let's go this way."

"Uhhhh." He was feeling weak and wasn't sure how much longer he'd last here. But he wanted to prove to Haruhi that he could live in her world. He would have to.

She looked back to him. She tried not to laugh. She literally had to make herself not laugh. Behind her was a very sad looking Kyouya. He was nearly pale. There were people walking by him, quickly, taking up way too much of his personal space and he couldn't quite come up for air. It was much more crowded than it was the last time they were there, that was for sure.

She gripped his hand, tighter and pulled him forward. "We need to get to a better area."

Soon they were in a department store. It was an upscale one and Kyouya had color to his cheeks again. "Ah," he looked around, "This is a pretty nice place for this shopping center."

High praise for one such as him, she thought.

She watched him as he looked around the store; his jacket was fitted and pressed, creating a perfect silhouette. He had his hand in his right pants pocket, bringing his suit jacket up a little, and he looked off to the side. "Kyouya?"

He looked to her, hand still in his pocket. "Yes?"

"Let's go this way! Follow me!" She grabbed his left hand, and he had to get his right out of the pocket to gain his balance.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to try something on." She looked up and saw a sign for a changing station. Walking toward it she grabbed a shirt.

"What? Why?" He looked around for something he could look at while she was. "Do you even like that thing? How do you even know it fits you?" She kept pulling him. "Where am I going to sit?"

"Shut up!" She looked to see if there was anyone there, but there wasn't.

"What?"

"Shh!" She yanked him around the corner of the dressing rooms and down the hall to the back. They went in and closed the door, locking it.

"Haruhi!" She put the shirt up on the hook. He looked at it. "Can I go back here?"

"Probably not." She felt very strange. She had never done anything like this before!! She laughed. Then put her hand over her mouth. "Shh!" She whispered.

"I didn't say anything!"

She opened the door and looked down the hall. There wasn't anyone else in the changing stations. She couldn't believe it. They were all at the other stores, the ones with the sales. This 'upscale' store was always a wasteland.

"So, why are we in here?" He was still looking at the shirt.

"Shh!" She pushed him up against the wall. He tried to pretend it didn't hurt his back. "Tamaki can't get us in here."


	9. Chapter 9 : Conversation

**Conversation**

Kyouya and Haruhi walked out of the dressing room, both of them a little slowly.

They started walking down the hall. Haruhi started buttoning up her suit jacket and Kyouya began doing the same after he noticed. He was tired and still surprised and confused after being brought into the dressing room by Haruhi in the first place.

"You're not saying anything." She kept her hands on the last button. "Say something."

He leaned back against the wall. She glanced past him, seeing a succession of open doors leading to changing room after changing room. He closed his eyes. "It's just. A lot."

She noticed his tie was a little mussed. She walked up to him and undid it, then slowly fixed it for him. He opened his eyes and watched her.

---

"Tamaki can't get us in here." She gazed into his eyes. He could still see it, however. That look, that sparkle. Haruhi. She just wasn't this girl.

"Haruhi. Are you sure about this?" He was pinned up against the wall, Haruhi holding his wrists parallel to his shoulders. It came out in a hot whisper. She was so close to him.

She looked confused for a moment. "Of course…of course I am." She glanced down.

He tilted his head and lowered it, trying to look into her eyes. "I really like you, Haruhi."

She looked up to him, quickly. "I asked you. But I never told you myself, did I?" She didn't know what to say. "My answer is yes. I like you. You probably have already figured that out, though."

She just stared at him. Until, finally, he just leaned his head forward and kissed her. They stood, in the changing room, quiet, like that. Kyouya brought his hands down so that he was holding hers instead of her holding his wrists.

After a few moments Haruhi opened her eyes. Dammit, no! She wanted to do something different and outside of herself! That is why she brought him here, that is why she dragged him into the dressing room that is why she pushed him up against the wall. No matter how awkward it was she wanted to prove to Kyouya that she could do it. She pushed him up against the wall again, causing him to let out a muffled noise.

She closed her eyes just as he was opening his and moved her hands down his suit, unbuttoning it. "Haruhi." She looked up. He put his hands over hers, stopping her from unbuttoning anymore. "Wait."

---------

"Why do you like me, Haruhi?" She stopped fixing his tie. "Incidentally…you never did my question."

"Because." She finished the tie off and brushed it down so it laid flat against the shirt. "You came all the way down here and spent the day with me when I know you hate it." She moved her fingers through his hair. "And you look into my eyes when you talk to me, now. You didn't use to do that before. Not really. And because of the way you stand… and because you could have had me in that dressing room, but you didn't. Because you know I would regret it later. Not because it's you, but because it's just not right; not right now, and not right here."

He looked down with his eyes and then put his hand up to hers, holding it.

Then, he let his head drop so it was resting on her shoulder. She looked down, surprised.

There was a silence, then after she thought for a while, she finally said what she had been thinking about for days now, "I want to be with you, Kyouya." She whispered, looking off. "I don't know how I couldn't have seen it before."

He closed his eyes. Then, he wrapped his arms around her. She held him, tightly. All of the sudden she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her. She was happy. Kyouya liked her, and she was finally able to admit that she liked him back.

So there they stood, alone in the hallway of doors, just happy to be in each others' arms.


	10. Chapter 10 : Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Host Club opened its doors, ushering in extremely happy females and an overly seductive Tamaki. "Stop trying so hard." Kaoru smacked Tamaki on the back when his regulars weren't looking.

"Aow." Tamaki turned around and hit Kaoru's wrist back. "That hurt!"

Hikaru saw this took Kaoru's hand. "Brother! What has he done?" He held it close to him. Then he brought his palm to his lips, kissing it. The girls nearly squealed with delight. Tamaki rolled his eyes.

Haruhi was talking with her regulars. "Haruhi! Haruhi how was your day? Were your classes alright?"

"Yes, they were. Thank you. How about yours?"

"Ohh…" They looked at each other and giggled. "They were….fine!" They burst out laughing.

"Oh. That's good." She looked away.

Kyouya was leaning against the piano watching her when Hunny walked up to him. "Kyouya." He looked down to Hunny. "Why are you all the way over here?"

He glanced up to the room. "I'm usually over here, Hunny."

Hunny thought about this. "Yeah." Then, he walked back to his group.

Haruhi surveyed the room, looking for Kyouya. She couldn't see him. She wanted to see him. She smiled. She wanted to see him. She giggled. All of the girls stopped talking and looked at her. Silence. Coughing she sat forward, "I am glad to have finally gained an audience with you. It saddens me when I cannot have your full attention. It makes me feel… lonely." She turned her head down and looked up with her eyes.

"Ohhhh!" They all sat back, fanning themselves. "Haruhi!" They all giggled and laughed.

Kyouya watched this and laughed. He walked over and sat down next to the girls.

"Oh, Kyouya!" They looked to him. One of the girls spoke quietly. "How are you?"

"Fine." He moved his glasses up. "And how are you all?"

"We're good." One of the girls fluttered her eyelashes "Haruhi's good, _too_."

"I'm glad to hear that." He turned to her and smiled.

She looked down and smiled, trying not to blush.

"_Yes_." The girls looked to each other and smiled.

"I was actually wondering if I could borrow Haruhi for a moment. I need to ask him something. Would that be alright, ladies?" He turned to them, smiling.

"Sure!" They giggled.

He bowed his head, slightly. "Thank you." Standing, he put his hand out a little, asking Haruhi to stand as well. "Please, I just have a question to ask."

"Of course." Haruhi stood and walked after him, but stopped saying, "I'll only be gone a moment, ladies." The girls laughed and then continued talking as she walked away.

Haruhi walked after Kyouya, following him as he walked behind the curtain that led to the changing rooms. As soon as she walked in she didn't see anyone. "Kyo-"

Then she felt arms slide around her midsection, holding her tightly as Kyouya's body came close to her. She smiled. He held her hands in front of her stomach and breathed in the smell of her hair. She lay her head back against his shoulders as he looked up.

"It's strange to not be able to talk to you." Kyouya said, quietly.

"I know. I couldn't see you at all in the room today. I felt all alone because of it."

"Oh, come on. That doesn't sound like you at all."

"I know." She laughed and walked quickly away, turning around to look at him. "But it's pretty much true." She smiled.

"So will I always get to be with you like this?" He walked to her and moved her hair back. "Just happy, beside you?" He held her hand. "It seems too perfect."

She closed her eyes. "It sure does to me." She leaned forward and kissed him. "But I'll take every day of it for as long as I can." She let her head rest on his chest.

He brought his hand up her back and let it rest there. In the silence, they were happy.

Then, Kyouya leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. "I love you." He breathed. His words came out quietly but with purpose, and Haruhi opened her eyes as he said it. She stood for a few moments and then, looking up at him, she said the words back.


	11. Chapter 11: Note about Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

Hello!

I just wanted to let anyone who was interested know something about my story, "And Let the Games Begin."

In addition to my account, I also have a Deviant Art account, now I just decided that (since my D.A. account is new) I would put this particular series up there. Then, I just got the idea that, for fun, I would re-write the ending so that Haruhi ended up choosing a different Host Member.

So, if you really didn't like Kyouya/Haruhi but were reading my story, you'd still like it at the end!

I'm not quite sure who I'll have her pick…if you guys have any huge preferences you should voice your opinions and I'll definitely take them into account, but otherwise! I'll just go for it!


	12. Chapter 6's Alternate Ending

**Event**

The party started off, perfectly, and Haruhi was beautiful…though…she was no where to be found.

"Where _is_ she?!" Tamaki ran up to Kyouya with his hands out. "She just disappeared, is something the matter?"

"I don't know…" Kyouya looked around. "I have been wondering, myself." He thought for a moment. "I really don't know where she would have gone."

Kaoru had been walking around, searching for Haruhi. He had noticed her absence, immediately, and begun searching. It was because of Tamaki…that idiot. As he looked down the hallway he was walking down he saw a door that was open. He peered forward and then began moving a bit quicker.

"Haruhi?" He opened the door.

She was sitting down on the bed, looking out of the window, which she had opened the drapes of. She turned around, surprised. "Kaoru!" She looked behind him at the opened door. Then, angry at herself upon realizing she had left the door open, she turned around to the window, again. "You didn't have to look for me. I'll come down in a few minutes for when the party starts." She coughed a few times. "I just needed a few minutes to myself.

He looked down and then clasped his hands together. "I...I was just worried about you, that's all. Are you okay?"

She turned back to him. "You didn't have to be. I'm fine."

He sat next to her on the bed. They were quiet for a few moments.

"Why did you do it?" She had her hands out on her knees.

The room was silent as it waited for his answer.

He wasn't sure what to say. "Because, I…"

"You can't possibly…" She looked down at her hands. "I mean. I'm _me_. You can't possibly-"

"Like you?" Kaoru turned away from her.

Her eyes opened wide. She expected him to say, 'Yeah, you're right. I was just trying to make the other guys jealous,' or 'It was all just fun and games,' or something like that.

But he just said it.

"I like you, Haruhi." He looked at her.

She clasped her hands together. She didn't know what to say, what to do. Kaoru…liked _her_? Somebody, _anybody_ liked her? It just didn't make any sense. She closed her eyes and a few tears fell down her cheeks as she did. Quickly she opened her eyes and turned away from him, bringing her hands up to brush them away. Why would that make her cry? What was she feeling?

"Haruhi. Say something." He laughed quietly and nervously. "Please…"

She was shaking a little. "I don't know what to say. I…guess I-"

"Haruhi." They both turned around to the door where Kyouya was standing. "Kaoru." He opened it further so that the light let in and they had to shield their eyes. "The party is about to begin. Please come down." Haruhi looked to Kaoru and they both stood, walking to the door.

---

Nearly every host member had all taken the hand of a lady and Haruhi was standing alone, watching them all. Kyouya walked up to her, smiling. "Haruhi?"

They walked out onto the floor and began dancing. "It's a beautiful night." She smiled. Thank you for asking me, Kyouya."

"Your welcome." He bowed his head, carefully. "And you look beautiful."

She turned away. "Thank you…"

Kyouya looked around himself at the guests and then turned back to Haruhi. "The night is about to end and I can't help but wonder…how you are feeling." Kyouya spoke quietly as the music played.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm alright, I guess."

"Mmm." He sighed. "You know, you can just…say how you feel, Haruhi."

She blinked a few times. "What?"

"How you feel…you can just say it."

She moved back so that she was looking into Kyouya's eyes. "Well, that's just fine coming from you! You haven't said a word to me, have you?"

His eyes widened. "Well, Haruhi…I--"

"You expect me to do all of the work of saying who I want to be with, and you get to sit back and wait?" She stood a bit away from him. "Hardly." Then, she put her hand up to her mouth, coughing.

"Haruhi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She coughed again. "I'm just angry!" She started walking away from him.

"Haruhi!" He put a hand up after her. Wait!

It was enough. Enough, enough. She ran up the stairs and down the hallway toward a room – any room – just not the one she was in before. She saw that a door was open. She just wanted to be on a bed, under the covers, where it was safe. She ran in a room, but before she got any further she felt someone grab her arm and pull her back.

She gasped, but when she looked she saw it was Kaoru. He pulled her in towards him so he was holding her close. She had her hands positioned so they were on his chest, pushing herself away from him a bit. However, after a few seconds of this, she finally let her arms go limp, and fell into him.


	13. Chapter 7's Alternate Ending

Haruhi and Kaoru stood in the bedroom, him holding her, and her still not knowing what to say or do.

"Haruhi, do you like me?" She opened her eyes. "I know it seems like a silly question, or like too much right now, maybe. But…" He glanced down at the ground. "I just…I really want to know."

She looked down. "I…don't know."

He turned away. His hold on her loosened. She felt it immediately and her eyes widened. Why? Why had he done that? She didn't say 'no.' She looked around, quickly, wondering what to do. All of the sudden she was sad that this had happened. What did that mean?

Kaoru should have known she would say something like that. She would never just say it. What was it about Haruhi? She was just that way. Finally, he let go of her, completely and began walking away.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have bothered you." He turned around and tried to give her a friendly smile. "I'll see you at the party, hopefully?" He opened the door.

She had her hands up, close to her face. After she thought for a few seconds, quickly she put her hand out. "Wait!" He stood, still. "Wait, you…you didn't bother me." She let her hand drop. "Don't go. I want to be friends with you Kaoru. Don't go. "

He kept looking at the door as his hand rested on the handle. "I don't understand you." He closed his eyes.

Once the door had shut she couldn't help but cry.

----

Kaoru came back down to the party and walked up to Tamaki. "She's all yours." He walked by him.

"Hmm?" He looked to him, smiling, not knowing what he was talking about at first. It took a few moments until he realized. "What?" He looked up, realizing where Kaoru had come from. He looked back to Kaoru, who was now talking to his brother and their two regulars. "Dammit." He walked up the stairs, quickly.

----

Haruhi leaned against the wall near the door. She wasn't sure what to do or where to go to. She was so embarrassed. Everything had gone so wrong. Everyone here seemed to hate her now. She had ruined everything. She put her hand up to her face. She wasn't allowed to be herself, ever. And then when she was she messed everything up. She just wanted…oh, what she wanted. She laughed. They'd just make fun of her. _She'd_ make fun of _herself_. She looked up to the window, again. Breathing in she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall. What would she do?

"Haruhi?" She turned her head to the door. "Haruhi? Where are you?"

"Tamaki?" She looked out of the door.

Tamaki was walking down the hallways trying to find her. She laughed, quietly. Kyouya and Kaoru had found her like that and he had to look and look. She smiled. Then she caught herself smiling. She stopped. "Tamaki." She opened the door a bit. "Tamaki, I'm here." She whispered, loudly. "Here!"

He turned his head. "Haruhi! Why are you up here? You're suppose to be down at the party."

"I don't want to be down there. Everyone hates me." She walked away from the door.

"No they don't." He opened the door and walked in. She had walked half-way into the room by then. "I don't know why you would think something like that. No one hates you here, Haruhi. We all love you."

She laughed. "Yeah, right. Well, maybe before. But not anymore. It's going to be all sorts of awkward and terrible now. I should just leave."

"Why!" He ran up to her. "You can't leave!" He hugged her, tightly. "I won't let you!!!"

She couldn't breathe very well. "Senpai! Let me go!"

He released her a bit. "Haruhi…"

"Yeah?" She turned around. "Umm…just for now. For tonight. Could you…not call me Senpai? I'm just Tamaki."

She looked down. Walking away, she nodded.

Just Tamaki. She thought about this. Not the Host Club, not a member of the school not anything but him. A friend. Something. Something to her. But what to her?

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm?" She turned around. He was looking at her.

"Would it be too…extremely dorky if I asked you to dance with me?" He glanced to the floor. "I haven't been able to dance with you yet and…well."

She walked up to him and put her hand out. He looked at her; then smiled. He took her hand. Bowing, he began to lead.

"You know, I've never danced to no music before." She smiled.

"Neither have I. It's not as difficult as I would have thought."

She looked at his suit. "You do look wonderful, though. All done up." He smiled, proudly. "You guys look ridiculous." She laughed. He looked sad. "I love it." Then, he smiled, shyly.

"Do you hear any music in your head while you are dancing?" He said.

"Hmm…" She thought about it. "No. Why? Do you?"

He glanced down to the floor. "Yes." Smiling he looked up to her.

"And what do you hear?" She grinned.

He spun her around. "I hear a symphony."

"Oh shut up." She hit him playfully on the shoulder as they came together, again.

He looked down at the ground, his hair falling forward, slightly. He laughed. "But…I do, you know." He looked up. "And it plays softly." He closed his eyes as they danced. Then, he started to hum the song. She tilted her head and just watched him as he showed her what was in his mind. He wanted her to know. And it was beautiful. He loved music, he loved to play it he loved everything about it. He smiled and opened his eyes.

She stopped. He looked confused.

Slowly, she moved forward and kissed him.


	14. Chapter 8's Alternate Ending

Haruhi woke up.

She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of her room. "Nnng." Turning over, she breathed out into her pillow. Then, her eyes shot open. "Oh, no. What have I done?"

---

Tamaki woke up.

Antoinette ran into the room and jumped up on the bed. He opened his eyes as she rolled up on his stomach. "Hello." He started petting her. He smiled. Then, he breathed out and closed his eyes, looking worried.

---

Tamaki walked down the stairs, buttoning up his suit jacket. He brushed his hair back with his hand and looked up to see no one. "Thank God." He looked up and closed his eyes. When he looked down he nearly jumped.

"Hello." Kyouya stood at the bottom of the stairs.

He finished walking down the stairs and by him. "Hey." He smiled. "Who let you in?"

"I did."

"Ah, so you have a key, now?"

"Yes, I made a copy of yours. You don't remember that night? I'm hurt."

"Oh, shut up." Tamaki waved his hand at him. They both walked into the dining room and he sat down at the table.

Kyouya stood behind a chair. Tamaki looked up at him. "Well? Aren't you going to ask me something?"

Tamaki looked annoyed. "Sit?"

Kyouya smiled. "Thank you _so much_." He sat down.

"Where's your all-important ledger?" Tamaki was looking at his plate while talking.

Kyouya smiled at the maid as she set a plate in front of him, as well. "Thank you. I don't have it with me." Tamaki looked up and widened his eyes, then looked down. "Yes, I know." Kyouya started to eat. They both ate. After a few seconds he looked up. "So. The party last night. I-uh." Tamaki looked up and dropped his fork. Standing, he left the room. Kyouya smiled as he left. "Wait! Tamaki. I was just going to say that the food was delicious."

----

Haruhi stood at the door with her hand near the handle, waiting as though it would open on it's own.

"Honey. You're gonna have to do a little something in order for that to happen." Her father looked out from the living room.

She closed her eyes. "It's just…I'm not feeling very well…and." She turned around. "I really don't think that I should be going to school today." She set her bag on the ground and walked into the living room and sat next to her father. "Yeah."

He looked at her. "What is it? There's something. What is it? You can tell me." His hair was pulled back and he had only what makeup he hadn't taken off from the night before. She looked over and tried not to laugh. She hadn't looked at him yet. He let his head fall, slightly. "I'll be right back."

"No. Really. It's okay." She put her hand up as he walked away. "Oh." She looked outside as he walked to the bathroom and washed his smudged eye makeup off. She breathed out. No school. That would take care of everything. She narrowed her eyes. Yes…For…today that was. "Ughhh." She closed her eyes.

"Haruhi, what is it?" Her father sat down across from her. "What happened at that party last night? It had to be that, right? You came home awfully late. What's wrong?"

She leaned over and put her head in her hands. "You don't understand."

He shook his head. "I…didn't quite catch that. You have you speak outside of your hands for me."

She sat up. "You don't understand. It wasn't that it was wrong." She leaned over again. "It _wasn't_ wrong. That's the problem."

Her father raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Mm-hmm."

She looked up at him. "What?"

He looked down. "Nothing."

She sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I should just go to school."

"I think you should. And I think that you should just talk to whomever they or…he…" Haruhi looked quickly to him, "may be" He smiled.

She grumbled. "Fine." She stood and walked to the door. "Bye, dad."

"Bye."

-----

Tamaki walked down the halls of the academy not thinking about anything. He didn't think he had to until he got closer to the Music Room. He didn't want to have to. He had been thinking and thinking about all of this for too long. Sighing, he looked up. Dammit. Dammit, dammit. He closed his eyes. Then, he opened them.

"Haruhi!" She was standing in front of him.

"Senpai! I mean…Tamaki." She looked down.

They both looked down. Nothing was said. Then they both looked up and spoke.

"How are you doi-?" They smiled and laughed weakly, looking away in opposite directions. Tamaki clucked his tongue and Haruhi drummed her finger against her books.

"So, I was hoping to talk to you today at the Host Club." Haruhi looked to him and brought her finger up, smiling. She nodded. "Yeah."

He nodded in agreement. "Me, too. How's your dad?"

She stopped. "He's….he's good." Odd question. "You know."

"Yeah. Antoinette's fine, too."

"I'm glad." She smiled. "Well. See you later!" She waved and walked away.

"Bye!" He walked away.

----

Tamaki sat in the Third Music Room with his head resting on his hand, not quite sure what to do or say. The room was full with regulars and he should be wining and dining them, making them feel special and lovely and all that but he just…didn't want to or couldn't or something. He sighed.

Looking around he realized he couldn't find Haruhi. She just wasn't there and hadn't been all day. He closed his eyes. The girl who sat next to him looked to her left and right and then sighed quickly, putting her hair back and tilting her head. "Um…darling?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her. "Yes?"

"How…are you?"

He smiled. "I'm just fine. How are you?"

She blinked a few times. This just wasn't going like she had expected. This was the first time she had sat with Tamaki and she had hoped for better things. "You know…I think I'll just go and talk with…Haruhi. I hear he's pretty nice. You just seem kind of tired."

He looked down. "He's not _here_."

"Oh." She thought. "Mori, then?" Standing, she quickly walked away.

Tamaki stood and walked toward the window, looking down to the courtyards. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to be with her. Talking with her. Even if it was awkward. He was just sad that she wasn't here. It worried him. Would she never come back? Then he saw something. Peering below, he widened his eyes a little. Then, he turned and walked out of the room.

----

Haruhi walked around the fountain, looking into the water. She remembered the first few days that she was a part of the Host Club, when her things had been thrown into this very fountain and Tamaki had helped her fish her wallet out. She smiled. Sitting down on the concrete edge, she looked down into the water. Then, she saw a face in it.

She gasped. "Tamaki!" Turning up she put her hand over her eyes. "What?"

He looked quite shy, his hands behind his back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Looking up, he quietly said something, but Haruhi didn't catch it at all.

"What?"

"Um, I said, 'how are you?'"

"I'm fine, Tamaki." She looked back to the water.

He sat down. "Why aren't you upstairs? There's a customer of mine that I bored to death that wanted to then go to you but couldn't cause you weren't there. That's very unprofessional of you, now isn't it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just…" She looked to him. "How did you like the party last night?"

He glanced to the water. The fish swam quietly in it. "I thought it was beautiful." Turning up to her his eyes were calm. "You were beautiful."

She looked serious. "You just can't say things like that, Tamaki."

"Why not?" He put his hands up.

"Cause! It's just not done! People just don't go around saying romantic things like 'The night was beautiful, you were beautiful. I hear a symphony in my head.' You just don't do that." She crossed her arms. "It's not real. It doesn't last." She looked down.

He watched her. "You mean you don't think I'll last."

She turned away. "It's…it's not that…"

"You think this is some whim. That I'm some rich boy and you're some poor girl so I'll get bored with you and leave you on the road in a few days." She closed her eyes. He looked up. "You really don't think much of me, do you?"

"I…I'm just scared." She thought for a moment. "It's just that. To tell you the truth. I like you. And I'm afraid that if I like you too much and it doesn't work…something inside won't come back after you've gone." She turned back to him and put her hand out on his. "Cause something's new now that's you're here."

He laughed, quietly. "You know…you just can't go around saying things like that." He put his other hand on top of hers.

They both sat like that for a few moments. Then, Tamaki laughed again, softly. "You know, I think everyone knows something's up. Kyouya even came to my house this morning."

She looked up at him. "Hmm. I'm not surprised." She took her hand back. "What do you think we should do?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Mmm…make a public announcement?" He smiled. "Surely not explain what happened? Or shall we?" He raised his eyebrows. She smacked him on the shoulder. He cowered, playfully. He thought for a moment. "What do…you think about what happened?" He looked down at the water. Then, he glanced up at her with his eyes.

She didn't say anything for a few moments. Then, she smiled. "My heart was beating quickly through every moment." She closed her eyes, and then looked at him. Then she felt stupid for saying something so stupid to her. She cleared her throat. He smiled. "After I kissed you, it was like I felt free." She smiled. "And then after…like I was flying."

He leaned forward and kissed her, again. She smiled as he did. After, she laughed. "You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry."

"When I was with you last night I felt happy. The whole time. For the first time. Not strange or afraid or…It was weird."

"I'm happy."

She looked to him. "Me, too." She turned to the side and leaned into him.

He looked down, surprised. It was like she let her guard down: _Haruhi_. He let his arms slowly rest on her sides and they sat, looking into the fountain.

He let his head rest against hers and closed his eyes. He was happy.


	15. Chapter 9's Alternate Ending

It was all Haruhi could dream about, it seemed. That night. She'd wake up and realize that she had done it again.

"Dammit." She looked at her alarm clock. Rubbing her eyes she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, quickly to get ready. Brushing her teeth, she looked in the mirror. For a moment, it was like she could see him behind her, putting his arms around her waist and smiling.

She finished brushing and shook her head.

When she walked back to her bedroom, combing her hair, she saw herself lying on the bed, with Tamaki next to her, holding her close. She closed her eyes.

How was this possible? How was this happening? She walked up and made her bed. It was like he was right there with her, even now. She sighed.

"Haruhi?"

"Bah!" She jumped and turned around. "Senpai!"

He stood behind her at the doorway. "Sorry!" He had his hands up, then he brought a hand up to his face. "I didn't mean to scare you! I just…wanted to see if I could walk you to school?"

She looked down to see that she was still only wearing her pants and a bra. Slowly, her embarrassment and then anger rose. "Tamaki!"

"Sorry!" He shut his eyes, then turned around. She ran to her dresser and took out her shirt, putting it on.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I know what you just said I just…what are you doing here!?" She was faced away from him as he slid his arms around her waist. She nearly gasped. She hadn't fully buttoned up her top yet.

"Just what I said. I wanted to walk you to school." She was facing her mini-vanity that her father had gotten her for her birthday. He looked up at it and finished buttoning her shirt. She nearly blushed.

Coughing, she stepped aside. "Seriously, though. You can't just come barging in here this early in the morning. People could be…I don't know getting ready. Changing." She put on her suit coat.

"So?" He leaned against the dresser. "You looked cute like that."

She stood up straight. "_Tamaki_." She sounded astonished.

----

Hikaru waited at the steps of the school for Haruhi. He looked at his watch. He had to ask her something.

----

Tamaki and Haruhi rode in his limo to school. She looked out of the window. "I thought you said you were going to walk me to school?"

He turned to her. "Oh. Right. Well, this is me walking you to school. It's the same thing."

She nodded and smiled. "Ah."

----

But most of all, Kaoru waited, sitting on the steps that lead to the Third Music Room for Haruhi. He needed to ask her a question. And he needed to ask her the question today. So he'd wait here until he could.

----

Tamaki and Haruhi pulled up to the school. When they were walking up they saw Hikaru. Haruhi started walking a bit slower. "Why is he just sitting there?"

"I don't know." Tamaki brought his hand up to his forehead to block the sun, as if he was making sure he knew which twin it was. In fact, he really didn't know which twin it was. Quietly, he whispered to Haruhi, "Is that Kaoru?"

"No, it's Hikaru, you idiot."

"Hey!"

But then they were right next to him. Hikaru stood up. "Hey Haruhi. Tamaki."

"Hi."

"Hey."

He smiled. "Um. Haruhi. Can I talk to you?"

She looked to him and then to Tamaki. "Sure! I guess." She smiled back to Tamaki as she walked into the school with Hikaru. Tamaki tilted his head to the side a little.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru didn't look at her at the beginning.

"Yes?"

"Did you…ever like my brother?" She stopped walking. He had continued for a few steps and then stopped as well. He didn't turn around. They were silent for a moment. "It seemed like you did. That's all. And I just wanted to know."

She looked down. "Why do you want to know? Why can't he ask me himself?"

He turned around. "He did." He laughed a little and then walked away.

Haruhi stood, alone. She didn't know what to do or say. But then, no one was there anymore, were they. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she didn't know _why_. Dammit!

She just started walking forward. Forward and away. Closing her eyes she walked more quickly until she tripped over something. Falling, someone caught her. When she opened her eyes she realized it was Kaoru. She put her hand over her face. "Why?"

She sat up, quickly, to move away from him. Sitting back on the steps she looked at him.

He was looking at the ground as though he wasn't really looking at anything, though his eyes were calm. He turned his head away from her. "Was that just my brother?"

She glanced to the floor. "Yes."

He smiled and sighed. "Damn him."

She closed her eyes. "He just wanted to help."

"Don't talk about it." Kaoru looked up at her for the first time which made her breath in. "You don't have the right." Her eyes widened a little and then they filled with hurt. He turned away. He stood up and turned around to walk up the stairs. "I have to go."

She stood, quickly. "Wait!" She grabbed the edge of his cuff to stop him. He still didn't look at her. "Please don't go."

He shook his head and pulled his arm away from her.

She watched him walk up the stairs. "Dammit." As he cleared the last step she got a determined look on her face. "No." She started running up the stairs. "Kaoru!"

She ran around the corner and after him. "Kaoru! Stop!" He turned around, surprised. "Kaoru!"

He looked at her, unsure. A few students were standing around, staring at them. She glanced to the floor, hoping they would just move away and ignore the whole situation. Finally they did.

"Stop it." She looked up at him. He looked surprised.

"What?"

"Stop it! Stop being so damn emotional! Stop being so over-dramatic and stop making me out to be such a bad guy!" She smacked him on the shoulder.

"Aow!" He cowered. "What was that for?" He brought his hand up.

"For making your brother think I'm a horrible person! Tell him I'm not! _Tell him_!" She hit him again.

"Okay, okay!" He moved back. Students walking by began to really watch what was going on. Haruhi looked at them, seriously. They ran away.

She turned to him. "Kaoru, I'm sorry about how I handled that night, but I was scared, okay. I didn't know what to say. So, stop hating me. Stop ignoring me, stop brooding, Stop it!!!" She went to hit him, again and he moved away.

"Quit it!" He ran around her and held her waist so she couldn't hit him. She tried to turn around but couldn't.

"Let me go!" She tried to turn around but couldn't. He held her, tightly. Finally, she started laughing. "Kaoru!" He wrapped his arms around her after she began quickly trying to spin around. She really wanted to hit him one last time. But then they both started laughing so hard that neither of them could get anything done and Haruhi fell down on top of Kaoru.

"Aaa!" She fell backwards, squishing him.

Now, while fighting might look alright for Haruhi and Kaoru for passerby's, giggling and falling on each other doesn't look quite the same to those who are walking into the Host Club and are Haruhi's regular's.

"Haruhi?"

She opened her eyes. It was a girl who always came first to see her. Apparently she had come early to ask her (or…him) something. Or to say something. Haruhi looked down to Kaoru who was underneath her. "Oh!" She stood. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru." She helped him to stand and dusted him off. "I didn't mean to push you over like that." When she looked to the left of her she saw someone else.

His eyes stared into hers. "Haruhi."

She breathed in. "Hello."

He looked to the other girl. "Hello," walking to her he took her hand, "Our dear Haruhi is truly the perfect Host, isn't he? He wishes to keep every lady in the room happy." Bringing her to Haruhi he put her hand in Haruhi's and smiled.

"Oh, Tamaki." She giggled. "You're right, he is amazing." She snuggled up to Haruhi.

Haruhi just kept looking at Tamaki. Kaoru stood, rumpled from the fall, unsure of everything. Tamaki glanced around.

"So, to what do we owe this honor of you're being here so early, my dear?" He smiled in a ridiculously charming manner.

She blushed and turned to Haruhi. "Well." Taking both of her hands she looked at her. "I…guess I have something I want to say to Haruhi. In private."

Haruhi finally looked to the girl. "Oh. Okay. Of course." She smiled.

Tamaki and Kaoru shot a look to each other. Not good. Of course, Haruhi didn't know what was going on.

The girl and Haruhi walked into the Third Music Room, and when they did they saw Kyouya.

Haruhi put her hand out. The girl stopped. "Kyouya." He turned to her.

"Haruhi. Hello."

"How are you?"

The girl looked to Kyouya and Haruhi.

"I'm fine. The lady and I are going to have a conversation for a moment, is that alright?"

He nodded and stood, leaving the room.

She smiled, taking Haruhi's hand and leading her to the window. Haruhi looked a little confused. What was the deal? What could be such a big deal? This really didn't make any sense.

"Haruhi." She took both of her hands in her own. Studying them, her face looked intrigued. "My, Haruhi. You have very feminine hands." Haruhi laughed and pulled her hands away a little. The girl held them. "No, no. They're very nice. Very lovely."

"Was there something?"

"Yes." She looked up to her. "Haruhi. I've decided." She batted her eye lashes a few times for effect. "I love you." Haruhi nearly choked. The girl smiled. "Oh! I knew that you would feel the same way! Oh, my love!" She embraced her. Haruhi started coughing, trying to get air. The girl looked confused. "My love? Are you alright?" She gestured to her throat. "Oh! Oh, no!"

The girl ran to the door and opened it. "My love, my love can't breathe!" The guys just looked at her. "Haruhi! She can't breathe! She needs help!!"

They freaked out and stood, running into the room. Haruhi was sitting on the ground, trying to breathe. She had choked on her fear far too much and after her 'love's' quick and over-zealous hug she couldn't breathe.

"She's turning blue!" Kaoru looked to her. Her eyes opened wide. Blue?! "Lay down, Haruhi!!" Lay down? Won't that make it worse in some way? "Lay down!" Tamaki made her lay down. "Does anyone know how to make her…breathe…again?!" Her love rapidly spat this idea out.

After no one spoke Tamaki nodded, happily. "I was taught stuff like that!"

Haruhi continued to slowly die. As they talked about what 'kinds of stuff' that entailed she kept choking until finally she reached up and grabbed his tie, yanking him to her.

"Oh." He looked into her eyes. "Right."

He gave her mouth-to-mouth until she finally realized that mouth-to-mouth wasn't working.

"Dammit!" He sat up. "But that was fun, right?" She hit him. "Aaa!" She continued to choke, slowly.

"Here!" Kaoru had her sit up. He pulled her closely to him, wrapped his arms around her chest and squeezed. She sat there, choking.

"The Heimlich?"

"She's not choking on a real thing, you dweeb!"

"Shut up! It was a good guess!"

Haruhi's eyesight began to tunnel and slowly she blacked out.

----

When she woke up, she was in a hospital room with one face over her.

Her love's.

Yes. Unfortunately it was that one.

"MY LOVE!" She leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I thought you might never wake up." She pointed to the corner. "Look, you have flowers. Lots of them. I'm not sure why all of your friends think you would like flowers so much…" She kept looking at them while Haruhi brought her hand up to her throat. It felt so sore. "Well, my love. You look tired. So I shall leave you to your sleep." She kissed her on the cheek. "Au revoir." She blew her a kiss as she left.

Haruhi nearly cried from fright when she was gone. "No, no, no!"

"It's alright."

"Aaaa!" She looked up. Tamaki was at the door.

"She'll get the hint in a few days if you play your cards right." He was wearing a black coat with a white button up shirt underneath and black slacks. She couldn't help but look at him. "Haruhi." She looked up at him, quickly.

"Hmm? What?"

"You just totally looked me up and down."

"No I didn't!" She looked away.

"Did too."

"Did NOT! And if you're going to be that way, you can just leave."

"Alright, alright." He laughed. "Here. I brought you something." It was a small vase with a white rose in it. She laughed. Of course a white one. It'd be like him to bring something he liked for me.

Then she looked at all of the flowers. They were bouquets of roses, a hundred of them, huge floral arrangements. Why just one rose?

She turned to him. "Tamaki…"

He looked at her. "Hmm?" He had sat down in the chair by her.

"I say this without asking 'why didn't you,' believe me, okay?"

He laughed, "Okay."

"Everyone else bought these ridiculously huge arrangements. Like, way not needed amounts. And you just got one." She smiled. "It's beautiful. Why did you only get one?"

He smiled out of the corner of his mouth. "I know you would have noticed I got a white rose. And I know you know it's my favorite. I didn't get you a white rose because I wanted to buy one for me. I bought you a white rose because you're the most important thing in my life, my favorite thing. And I only got one, because you're the only one in my life." He didn't look up at her. "I know really dorky, right?" He laughed. "I wasn't planning on telling you because it was so dorky. But since you asked. It hope the reason came out right. If not I can say it again…"

She shook her head. "No. No, it came out beautifully."

He looked up at her. Then, he smiled. "I'm glad." She reached for him. He stood and walked to her bedside. Putting her hand up, she brought his face down so that she could kiss him.

"You know." She smiled. "I think that I just might love you."


	16. Chapter 11: The Real Epilogue Part One

I heard in an interesting modified Haiku that my story wasn't quite finished. So I decided to write more of an ending. But it ended up going in an interesting direction. So, you get more than an easy kiss kiss ending. Alors:

**The Real Epilogue**

**Part One**

Kyouya and Haruhi walked into The Third Music Room together, seeing if anyone was there. They stopped, realizing that _everyone_ was there. Kyouya leaned in to speak. "We could separate or act like we were really together."

She put her hand around his waist and kissed him. Mori looked up. "Haruhi. Just kissed Kyouya."

Hunny looked up. "Haru-chan!"

They walked forward until they were standing near everyone. Tamaki and Kaoru looked quite awkward while Hikaru, Mori and Hunny just sat there, content.

Kyouya and Haruhi looked around for a moment and then Kyouya coughed a little. He smiled. "Well. May we sit?"

Then they realized that was a stupid question. It wasn't like this was the others' house or something. This was their club room. So they sat.

Nothing was said for a few moments. Haruhi was very awkward. She could tell Kyouya wasn't. She didn't think Kyouya could ever truly be awkward in a group setting. He was just built to be amazing. Or an egotistical jerk.

"So, how is everyone?" She smiled.

"Good!" Hunny jumped up and down in his chair. "How are you Haru-chan???"

"I'm alright. How are you doing Tamaki? Kaoru?" She looked from one to the other.

They turned away from her, immaturely. She sighed and looked down.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "How are you two _doing_?"

They looked up, afraid. Both of them spoke at the same time.

"Good!"

Kyouya smiled, his glasses flashing. "That's good."

Haruhi smiled. "I'm glad!"

Hunny smiled.

Everyone smiled.

Tamaki looked to Haruhi, shyly. "So, how were your classes today, Haruhi?"

She glanced up at him. "They were good. You know, tiring. I almost didn't get my homework done for them last night. I really shouldn't be procrastinating this much!" She laughed. Nearly giggled. When she realized that she put her hand up to her mouth. When she realized she did that she brought her hand down. Tamaki smiled.

Kyouya didn't smile.

Kaoru sat forward a little. "I'm glad your classes still went well after your homework was a little last minute." He flashed her a classic 'Host Club' smile.

She looked down. "Yeah." Dammit. Why did she still like these two? She didn't. She didn't. She liked Kyouya. So stop feeling like she can flirt with these guys! She just…she felt like…she didn't know.

"Haruhi?" He brought his head down so that he could look at her. "Are you alright?"

Kyouya turned away, annoyed.

"Haruhi, are you doing okay? You look flushed all of the sudden?" Tamaki walked over to the couch Haruhi was sitting on. Haruhi looked up. Kyouya was sitting on one side of her and Tamaki on the other. Now Kaoru was annoyed. "Did you get enough sleep last night? Don't tell me you stayed up all night just to do homework?" He put his hand on hers.

"Come on, Tamaki, she's not one of your regulars, leave her alone." Kyouya put his hand up to his forehead.

"Kyouya!" Haruhi turned to him. Kyouya looked to her, surprised. She seemed a little surprised, herself. But she continued. "He's just trying to help. Even if he is being ridiculous." She looked to him. "No, I didn't stay up all night." But he wasn't there. He was cowering in the corner, a dark cloud around him. She sighed. "You're not 'ridiculous,' Tamaki…I was just saying…"

"No! You think I'm ridiculous." He turned his head around.

Kaoru took this as his chance and walked over, sitting next to Haruhi. "It's alright. He's just being his normal ridiculous," He looked to him, "Self."

Tamaki looked back, narrowing his eyes.

Kyouya took a deep breath. Everything was just going crazy in here, what were they thinking? Obviously Haruhi was with him now, why were they still trying so hard and trying in front of everyone else? They were just making fools of themselves.

"Haruhi. Do you want to go?"

She was still looking at Kaoru. She turned to him. "Oh. No, it's alright."

His eyes widened a little. "Oh. Alright." After thinking for less than a second he stood. "Well, I think I am." He left.

"Wait! I…" She watched him go, not knowing what to do.

Turning back to everyone, she laughed, nervously. "Yeah...I'll just be right back."

She left the room and ran after Kyouya. "Hey!" He turned around, still waking. "Kyouya! What's wrong?" She looked confused.

He stopped. "What's wrong? You're sitting in front of me flirting with the same guys I had to pry you from just days ago. I thought I had won you, Haruhi."

"Won me?" She stood up straight. He looked away. "I'm not some piece of property, Kyouya, you can't buy me, no matter how rich you are."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Do I?"

"Dammit, Haruhi!" He turned around. "I thought…you were through with them. And now I see that you're not." His hand was resting on his side. He let it fall so that it was resting against his body. "I can't just watch that every day, every minute." He looked back to her. "I can't. I'm sorry." He walked away.

"What?" She spoke quietly.

-----

She sulked back into the Third Music Room. "Haru-chan!" Hunny ran to her. "Haru-chan! What's wrong!"

Tamaki and Kaoru looked over upon hearing this. She looked very worn out and sad. Tamaki's eyes widened. "Haruhi!" He ran to her. "Daddy's here!" He hugged her, spinning her around. "What's wrooooong!"

"Senpai! Put me down! Nothing's wrong!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "You're not helping. You're hurting."

He stopped. "I am not. I'm helping and you know it." Haruhi took the chance and jumped away from him. She sat on the couch. Taking a breath, she let it out. Kaoru and Tamaki quickly sat on either side of her.

"Haruhi!"

They spoke in unison, and then looked at each other in annoyance.

-----

Kyouya walked down the stairs of the school. He stopped, finally, and sat down on the last one. Putting his head in his hands he took a deep breath. What had he done? Sure she wasn't exactly making them stop, but…should he have broken up with her? Was it worth that? He looked up. Closing his eyes he grew more and more worried. Had he ruined everything? Would they never be able to repair their relationship; friendship or otherwise?

Standing, he left the school, completely.

-----

Haruhi looked down as Tamaki kissed her hand. "It's going to be okay, Haruhi. I promise."

Kaoru sat up. "Haruhi! It will be fine." He took her other hand and smiled, nodding his head in condolence.

She sighed. What would she do?


	17. Chapter 12: The Real Epilogue Part Two

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I don't think people realized that this was broken up into two parts. Just to let you know, it was broken up into two parts, that's why the last one ended the way it did, it wasn't just a strange ending.

**The Real Epilogue**

**Part Two**

Haruhi sat there, thinking, while Tamaki kissed up her arm and Kaoru rubbed her other hand with his cheek. "It's going to be alright!"

"What I can do…is I can go talk to him…and just tell him this is all a misunderstanding." She narrowed her eyes. "Yes. And he'll have to believe me. Mori and Hunny just looked at her.

Mori turned to Hunny. "I think. We should go to Kyouya."

Hunny smiled. "I think so too!"

They left the room.

Haruhi looked away. "No! What if I waited 'till tomorrow so it wasn't so awkward? Then! Then I could talk to him. And then I could tell him that everything would be okay."

Mori and Hunny walked out of The Third Music Room. Hunny jumped on Mori's back. Then he stopped and got down. "Wait. This is serious business." Then he laughed, looking at his bunny. "Look, Takashi, it's like he's smiling at me!" He laughed.

----

Mori and Hunny walked into the Ootoro Mansion, Mori looking stoically up at the chandeliers and stairs. Hunny started running towards the inside of the building. "Kyouya! Kyouya!"

The butler that had let them in let out a breath. Mori turned around and bowed, slightly, to thank him. Then, he followed Hunny.

When they found Kyouya, Mori sat down next to him at the table. "Hello."

Kyouya looked over, surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to talk to you!" Hunny set his bunny on a chair next to him. About Haru-chan." He got a little serious.

Mori nodded. "Yes."

"Kyouya. What happened? Did you two split up? Haru-chan seemed sad, and you left, and it was kind of awkward."

Kyouya thought about this. Hunny was being very serious. He must have been really worried about Haruhi. Mori seemed worried, too. He sighed. "Yes, I suppose we did split up."

"Oh, no!" Hunny sat forward, moving his chair back. "Why?"

"Don't ask such questions." Mori looked down to him. "Not polite, you know."

Hunny glanced to the floor. "Oh." He looked annoyed.

"No, it's…it's okay." Kyouya thought, 'might as well.' He didn't know why. He was just so annoyed. He'd just say a little. "Haruhi was flirting with Tamaki and Kaoru after Tamaki and Kaoru were the ones I felt like I was fighting to get her from in the first place!" Okay…he looked away. That wasn't a little.

Hunny turned to face the windows. "Hmm. That is interesting." He picked up his bunny and thought. "_But_." Kyouya looked to him. "She doesn't love them. Right?" He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's just being nice, Kyouya. She doesn't know what else to do when they flirt with her. You know Haruhi. She gets awkward. She doesn't love them like she must love you."

Kyouya glanced to his plate. "She loves me?" He smiled. "That's right…" He closed his eyes for just a moment, remembering when they were in the changing room. How his heart felt. Then he remembered that Mori and Hunny were in the room. He cleared his throat. "I think you're right, Hunny."

"Of course! Haru-chan doesn't like them. She wouldn't do that to you, Kyouya." He nodded.

He smiled. "Alright. I have to go back there and talk to her. Today." He stood. "I'm sorry, gentlemen. But I'm going to have to leave you. Do you mind?"

"No! Hunny said. Mori shook his head once.

Kyouya ran out of the room.

They both marveled at his emotion over her.

"I think he loves her." Mori turned to Hunny.

----

Kyouya walked up to the school, his helicopter flying away. He wanted to get there as fast as possible, as silly a away as it was. He ran up the stairs and to the Third Music Room. Haruhi wasn't there.

Haruhi wasn't there.

He sank to the floor. "Dammit. Where is she?"

"Her house." Kaoru stood at the wall. "She went to her house."

Kyouya didn't look at him. But he nodded. "Thank you."

As he left, Kaoru whispered, "Your welcome."

----

Kyouya walked up to Haruhi's apartment building. His car waited a block down (He knew his helicopter wouldn't be very appropriate). Knocking on the door, he waited, afraid.

Haruhi opened the door. She looked down to the ground. After a few moments she spoke, "You can come in."

He entered. Sitting at the table, they still didn't speak.

Until, "I'm sorry." She looked up. "I should have realized you didn't love them. You were just being polite. You didn't know what else to do. You didn't really mean it. Right?"

She smiled and jumped out of her chair and onto him. "I thought you were so mad at me!" She kissed him. "I love you!"

His eyes widened. I guess she still wanted to be together. "You really didn't love them, still?"

"Of course not! They were all over me and I just didn't know what to say or do and…I love you. Not them!" She kissed him again. "Thank you for understanding!"

He smiled and looked back at her. "Thank you for taking me back. I love you, too."

----

Haruhi and Kyouya walked into the Third Music Room. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her. Mori and Hunny looked to them. Mori said, "Kyouya. Just kissed Haruhi."

Kaoru and Tamaki looked to each other. Kaoru glanced to the floor. "They really are together, you know. We should just leave her alone."

"I know." Tamaki looked sad. Kaoru turned to him. "I'm happy for her." Then he smiled.

The two came up and sat down with the group, smiling as well.


End file.
